1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner is an apparatus which removes foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor while spontaneously traveling about a region to be cleaned without user operation, and performs cleaning operation while traveling in a predetermined travel pattern. The robot cleaner may judge a distance from an obstacle, such as a piece of furniture, a wall, or an electric home appliance installed within a cleaning zone, through sensors and spontaneously change direction by selectively driving a left motor and a right motor.